


Однажды я стану твоим богом

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Spock, M/M, Mirror Universe, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: На борту имперского звездолёта "Энтерпрайз" одна за другой гибнут женщины капитана Кирка. Все знают, кто убийца, но не могут его остановить, потому что он крестник самого Императора, потому что его боятся больше, чем капитана.





	Однажды я стану твоим богом

**Author's Note:**

> миррор-вселенная Ребута, смерти каноничных и оригинальных персонажей, dark!Спок, UST, становление отношений

— Удиви меня.

Джим оперся на край стола, сложил руки на груди и смотрел, как Боунз отключает датчики на соседней кровати. На ней лежало тело Сары – последней пассии Кирка, официальной «женщины капитана», пробывшей ей целых три дня.

— Она мертва, — пожал плечами Леонард, накрыл девушку простыней и посмотрел на нахмуренного Кирка.

— И ты снова не знаешь, по каким причинам, — произнес Джим, наблюдая, как складки ткани укрывают собой одно из самых красивых женских тел Вселенной, которым он наслаждался всего две ночи и несколько часов.

— Нет, — согласился Маккой. — Она просто мертва. Нет никаких ран, яда, следов вмешательства. Словно она… Словно она решила умереть и сделала это.

— Боунз, — начал было Джим, но замолчал, не зная, что сказать дальше. 

Нечего было говорить. Сара была восьмой в череде его пассий, каждая из которых умерла по неясным причинам, и никто не мог определить, что с ними произошло.

— Джим, — в тон ответил Леонард, и по нему было видно, с каким трудом он подбирает слова. Маккой понизил голос, оглянулся, словно подозревая, что за ними следят, и зашептал: — Если тебя интересует мое мнение, то я знаю, кто это сделал. И ты знаешь. Просто не хочешь или не можешь признаться в этом даже себе.

Джим посмотрел ему в глаза и промолчал. Он прекрасно понимал, куда клонит Боунз и чье непроизносимое имя, трансформировавшееся для всего Звездного флота в простое «Спок», повисло между ними.

— У тебя нет доказательств, — возразил он на невысказанную Маккоем догадку. — Нет доказательств!

— Вот лучшее доказательство. — Маккой указал на лежавшую в кровати между ними мертвую девушку. — Ей будто приказали умереть, и она сделала это. И ты знаешь, что на корабле есть только один чертов вулканский телепат с фиксацией на тебе, который способен на такое.

— Это неправда, — отрицал Джим, но чувствовал, что подозрения Маккоя находят в нем отклик. 

Он и сам долго размышлял о том, что происходит, особенно после того, как обнаружил в ванне мертвую Еву — невероятно красивую блондинку, с которой закрутил на праздновании дня рождения Императора. Ева была хороша во всем: в постели и в беседах, в работе и развлечениях. Джим решил, что теперь место «женщины капитана» будет вечно принадлежать ей, но «вечность» на «Энтерпрайз» сократилась до двух дней, и никто не знал, по чьей вине.

— Правда, — прошипел разозлившийся Лен. — Правда, и не смей отрицать это. Джим… так больше не может продолжаться. Скоро на корабле не останется женщин вообще, а я, чтоб ты знал, не хочу терять Кристину.

— Чепел никогда бы не стала моей женщиной, Боунз. Мы же договорились, — напомнил Джим, но Леонард скривился, услышав это.

— Джим… Ты уже не можешь этого гарантировать. Ты не можешь обещать ни одной женщине на корабле, что она будет жива завтра утром, потому что твой остроухий маньяк может приревновать тебя к любой.

— Я не могу поверить в это, Боунз, — признался Джим, неожиданно даже для себя открываясь Маккою и показывая слабину, хотя никто и никогда не мог добиться от него этого. 

Повидавший на своем веку сотни, если не тысячи смертей, неоднократно убивавший сам, капитан Джеймс Кирк не приветствовал бессмысленной гибели. Умирать должны только враги, а красивые женщины, украшавшие собой его спальню и корабль, не были врагами никому. Кроме того, о ком Джим не хотел думать.

Его коммандер оставался на своем посту пятый год, ни разу не подав даже намека на то, чтобы занять его место. Глупо, но Джим привык доверять ему и не боялся поворачиваться спиной в пустой комнате. Никому — даже Леонарду — не удалось добиться такого расположения капитана, несмотря на то, что они считались друзьями. И только Спок не вызывал у Джима вполне оправданного страха быть преданным и убитым.

А теперь оказывалось, что свою кровавую жертву вулканец брал по-другому.

Джим действительно не хотел в это верить. Но и его собственные размышления, и маккоевские домыслы, и перешептывания за спиной, которые он не мог оставить без внимания — все указывало на того, кто именно с такой страстью и ненавистью уничтожает женщин капитана. Да и способ убийств — в том, что это именно убийства, Кирк не сомневался, ведь ни одна из принадлежавших ему девушек даже не думала о смерти — не просто намекал, а в полный голос кричал, кто именно его осуществил.

Джим вздохнул, попытался расслабиться и лег на кровать поудобнее, но все равно ему что-то мешало. Даже не то, что именно в своей постели он и обнаружил утром мертвую Сару. Что-то другое — темное и живое, как подкроватный монстр, — ворочалось в его разуме, мешая думать и искать решение.

Все и вся указывало на Спока: его тщательно демонстрируемое пренебрежение и неприятие капитанских женщин, странное поведение, которое Боунз (да и множество других людей) характеризовал как «помешанность» и «зацикленность», интуиция самого Кирка и особенно то, что девушки не просто умирали насильственной смертью, а словно переставали жить будто по чьему-то приказу. Джим вздохнул, перевернулся набок и закрыл глаза.

Единственное, чего он не понимал, так это причин.

И объявлять Спока убийцей во всеуслышание он не хотел, не имея на то оснований. Подозрения, в любом другом случае ставшие бы отличным поводом для смертного приговора, со Споком оставались лишь подозрениями, от которых хуже могло стать разве что самому Кирку.

Терранская Империя, сильнейший и могущественный союз планет и рас, обрела свое нынешнее могущество только с появлением в своих рядах Вулкана. Чтобы закрепить мир, Император не побоялся отдать инораснику собственную племянницу в жены, а выродка — первого гибридного ребенка вулканца и землянки — сделать своим «крестником». И Джиму как большому любимцу Императора несказанно повезло иметь рядом с собой и на борту «Энтерпрайз» Спока, сына Сарека и леди Аманды.

Сомнительное везение, как на вкус Джима. Но делать было нечего, а со временем, когда они со Споком смогли найти общий язык, и Джим перестал видеть в нем врага, они почти подружились. В понятие «дружба» Кирк включал только отсутствие желания убить Спока, а вот сам Спок…

Глупо было лежать и ничего не делать, но Джим — вот удивительно — не мог найти в себе сил встать и пойти к вулканцу, чтобы сразу выяснить все. Он не боялся, нет, но что-то его останавливало, и это «что-то» подозрительно напоминало опасение вызвать недовольство Императора.

Но деятельная натура Кирка требовала немедленных действий, и он поднялся, решив с пользой провести свободное время. Ему по должности была положена собственная женщина, и Кирк не собирался идти против обычаев. Спок или не Спок, случайными были эти смерти или намеренными, но Джим решил рискнуть.

Он позвонил Маккою и позвал его пообедать, с чем Леонард, хотел он или нет, вынужден был согласиться. Они встретились у общей столовой, куда вошли в полном молчании собравшихся людей. Слухи разносились по кораблю со скоростью космического ветра, и то, что Сара тоже мертва, все уже знали. Девушки смотрели на Джима со страхом, а самые слабые отводили взгляд, боясь попасться на глаза несшему за собой погибель Кирку. Только Ухура — бесстрашная или самонадеянная — улыбнулась ему и этим обрекла себя на верную смерть.

— Нийота, — расплылся в ответной улыбке Джим. — Присоединяйся к нам.

Его просьба никогда не была таковой. Она всегда означала приказ, и Ухура не могла отказаться. Мгновенно изменившись в лице, она пересела от компании подружек за капитанский стол и со страхом посмотрела сначала на хмурого Леонарда, а потом и на самого Джима, все так же приветливо улыбавшегося ей.

— Капитан, — кивнула Нийота, присаживаясь.

— Лейтенант, — ответил Кирк, без спроса забирая с ее тарелки ломтик дыни и отправляя себе в рот. — Поздравляю вас с назначением.

По лицу Ухуры было видно, что она старается отогнать от себя пугающую мысль, но вид Кирка не давал ей шансов.

— Каким, сэр?

— Вы — моя новая женщина, — сообщил Джим, унимая неожиданную дрожь в пальцах. Леонард, побледнев, посмотрел на него, как на палача, но промолчал, и Джим был ему благодарен за это. — Не молчи, Нийота. Лучше поблагодари меня за такую милость.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — прошептала девушка, отодвигая от себя поднос. — Это честь для меня.

— Угу, — кивнул Кирк, забирая себе ее еду. — Именно так.

Разговор не клеился, и не по его вине. Хмурый Боунз молчал, чертя по тарелке круги и треугольники, складывавшиеся в сознании Джима в пентаграммы. Ухура смотрела в стол, словно на нем показывали голофильмы, а Кирк наблюдал за ними и остальными в столовой со смесью злости и неожиданного азарта. Ухура была неплохим вариантом, если честно. Джим с первой же встречи планировал сделать ее своей, но лейтенант оказалась нужнее как член команды, а не подстилка, и желание пришлось усмирить. Сейчас же Джим играл на все оставшиеся деньги.

Тишина вокруг стала осязаемой, и только чеканные шаги нарушили ее. Даже не оборачиваясь, Джим знал, кого увидит, и размеренный голос Спока, раздавшийся как гром в небе, не напугал и не стал для него неожиданностью.

— Капитан, — поприветствовал его Спок. 

Джим жестом пригласил его сесть, и Спок сел напротив него — лицом к поникшей Ухуре.

— Коммандер, — кивнул Кирк. — Вы тоже можете поздравить Нийоту с новым назначением.

— Каким же? — спросил осторожный Спок, прекрасно знавший, что иногда эти слова капитана означали для других людей смертный приговор.

— Теперь она будет нести вахту только в моей каюте, — сообщил впавший в настоящий амок Джим, не сводя с него глаз в тщетной надежде увидеть на вечно невозмутимом лице признаки злости или ревности, что можно было бы сразу отнести к уликам.

— Поздравляю, — проскрипел Спок, повернув к Ухуре голову. Ответом ему стал треск сломанной ей вилки.

— Спасибо, — прошептала до смерти — и это уже не могло быть просто игрой речи — напуганная Ухура, а потом, даже не спросив разрешения, вскочила и умчалась из столовой, сопровождаемая сочувственными и пропитанными страхом взглядами остальных.

— Мне пора на дежурство, — сообщил Маккой, поднялся следом и ушел, сохраняя остатки самообладания.

Джим его понимал. Сидеть за одним столом с убийцей благородный Леонард не собирался, и в его логике не было противоречий. Самого себя он убийцей не считал, хотя и занял свое место, убрав предыдущего начальника медицинского отдела.

Джим смотрел на Спока, даже не удостоив уходящего Боунза взглядом, а Спок — на Кирка, и в его глазах, как бы пристально Кирк ни всматривался в нефтяную тьму, не было ни единого признака того, что он испытывает к Джиму какие-то романтические, в их вулканском понимании, чувства.

— Она рада, — сообщил Кирк, а Спок легко кивнул, принимая сообщение капитана. — Надеюсь, с этой моей спутницей ничего не случится.

Даже если Спок и понял намек Джима, он все равно остался невозмутим.

— Кстати, — спохватился Кирк. — Нам не пора на мостик?

— Альфа-смена начнется через семь минут, — согласился Спок. — Нам действительно пора.

— Так пойдемте, — легкомысленно улыбнулся Джим, доедая из тарелки Ухуры остатки фруктового салата. — У меня совсем нет аппетита.

Уходя, Джим явственно почувствовал облегченный выдох всех оставшихся в столовой, и будь он проклят, если бы не хотел также свободно вздохнуть. Но присутствие рядом душного — во всех смыслах — Спока не давало ему даже малейшего шанса на это.

 

Они вышли из лифта в ногу, и несколько шагов до того, как разойтись, тоже сделали синхронно. Кирк старался не обращать на это внимания, но их совпадения во многом пугали его. Сев на свое место, Джим приказал Чехову проложить маршрут до беты Санктума, а сам взял у йомена падды и углубился в изучение полученных данных. Санктум — система из четырех планет — была от них в двух днях пути. Бета системы, хоть и была в полтора раза больше, но очень походила на Землю, а возможность существования разумной жизни делала ее привлекательной для Империи, нуждавшейся в форпосте на этом краю квадранта.

— Сэр, я думаю, что стоит вызвать другого связиста, — раздался вдруг голос Спока, и Джим отвлекся от падда. 

Он обернулся, посмотрел на пустующее место Ухуры и кивнул, соглашаясь.

— А где Ухура? — удивился Сулу.

Джим в свое время специально выбирал тех, кто будет работать с ним в одной смене. От этих людей, при всей их кровожадности, он не ожидал удара в спину, старался заручиться полной поддержкой — и сделал правильный ход. Тех, кто работал с капитаном, боялись и уважали, и за их собственные дела, и за капитанский авторитет. Поэтому и Сулу, и Споку, и Ухуре — всем — были позволены небольшие вольности, которыми его команда с радостью пользовалась. Время, которое они проводили вместе на мостике, давало всем иллюзию безопасности.

Вопрос рулевого как раз и был следствием такого допущения Кирка. Джим не проигнорировал его, хотя и мог, он ответил Сулу, краем глаза при этом следя за Споком.

— Ухура в моей каюте, и она останется там надолго.

Объяснять не требовалось. Истинный смысл отсутствия Нийоты стал сразу понятен всем. Сулу, все еще натужно улыбаясь, уткнулся в пульт, направляя корабль по проложенному Чеховым курсу, сам Джим снова начал читать данные в падде и пропустил момент, когда Хикару встал и отошел направо — к сосредоточенно работавшим техникам.

Дальнейшее слилось для Кирка в одну быструю карусель. Он заметил стремительный прыжок Сулу, громкий крик, который тот издал, концентрируя энергию, а потом — шлепок и удар, когда тело рулевого неловко рухнуло позади кресла капитана. Джим обернулся и увидел, что потерявший сознание Сулу лежит на полу, а Спок носком сапога пинает его в щеку, проверяя, надежно ли тот обезврежен.

— Сэр, я думаю, что нам стоит заменить и рулевого, — невозмутимо сообщил Спок, возвращаясь на свое место. 

Джим кивнул, соглашаясь, и охрана, вошедшая на мостик, подняла неподвижного Сулу.

— На гауптвахту, — приказал Кирк. — Если не очнется через два часа — зовите Маккоя.

«Спасибо», — набрал он в падде, и через мгновение сигнал пришедшего сообщения прозвучал позади.

«Это мой долг, капитан». Спок даже писал по-вулкански невозмутимо, Джим словно наяву слышал его негромкий голос. Продолжать общение было бессмысленно: и он, и Спок уже все сказали друг другу.

Дальше все было проще и спокойнее. Возбуждение, охватившее команду после отраженного нападения на капитана, сошло на нет под пристальным взглядом Спока, новый рулевой уверенно вел их сквозь звезды к системе Санктума, а Джим, рассеянно глядя в падд, думал о том, почему он на самом деле не готов был признать вину Спока в убийствах.

Ему было стыдно и страшно открывать эту правду даже себе, но он доверял своему первому помощнику, ни разу за все время службы не выразившему желания занять его место. Спок всегда был рядом и чуть позади, как сегодня. Как всегда. И терять единственного, с кем рядом было безопасно, Джим не хотел. Он чуть развернулся в кресле, чтобы видеть спину Спока, склонившегося над сканером, и пытался убедить себя в двух противоположных вещах: в невиновности и абсолютной вине вулканца.

 

Джим не верил в глупые сплетни, которые доносил до него Маккой. Он не видел в поведении Спока ни единого намека на романтическое — да и любое другое — влечение. Джим не видел ничего, и принять то, о чем говорил Боунз, не мог. А еще он боялся, что без протеже Императора его положение на корабле может измениться почти мгновенно. Он и сам был не промах в том, чтобы убирать с пути препятствия и ненужных людей, но следовало признать, что, когда Спок был рядом, это удавалось гораздо лучше.

Сигнал окончания смены застал Джима где-то на полпути между его метаниями, и предаваться им дальше он просто не мог. Сдав мостик, он отправился к себе, совершенно забыв, что в каюте его ждет Нийота.

Увидеть ее и правда было сюрпризом, особенно сейчас, когда, приняв новую «должность», Ухура и переоделась соответственно ей. Легкий наряд из нескольких кусков полупрозрачной ткани, стянутой на поясе шелковым шнурком, дразнил воображение. Джим облизал мгновенно высохшие губы и шагнул навстречу ожидавшей его девушке.

— Тебе идет, — присвистнул он, по-хозяйски обнимая безмолвную и напряженную Нийоту, огладил стройные бедра и подтянутую попку, привлек к себе, чтобы поцеловать, и не обратил внимания на то, что она молчала и не отвечала на поцелуй.

Выпустив ее на мгновение, Джим стянул форменку и водолазку, снова прижал Нийоту к себе, чувствуя под тканью выпуклые мягкие соски на небольшой красивой формы груди. У Джима едва ли не слюни потекли, когда он задрал подол ее платья, обжигаясь теплом голой кожи, и снова начал гладить ее, наслаждаясь и изучая. Длинная шея Нийоты манила своей красотой и беззащитностью, Джим коротко целовал ее, сминая в ладонях ягодицы, проскальзывал ребром ладони между бедер и тер, стараясь вызвать ответное желание. Маленькие коричневые соски напряглись, едва Джим пробежался по ним языком, грудь стала еще красивее, и он, развернув Нийоту к себе спиной, продолжил целовать ее шею и плечи, одновременно лаская груди обеими руками, сжимал и снова гладил, теребил между пальцев напрягшуюся плоть.

— Черт, давно надо было это сделать, — самому себе признался Джим, а Нийота вздрогнула. 

Горячая и сексуальная, она привлекала внимание с первого взгляда, и Кирк не был одинок в своих фантазиях об Ухуре во время их учебы. Это потом, приняв несколько отказов, а затем и сработавшись с девушкой на борту «Энтерпрайз», Кирк оставил свои желания при себе. Но сейчас они вернулись с утроенной силой.

Тонкая ткань превратилась в тряпки, едва он сорвал с Нийоты платье, приподнял, все еще плотно прижимая к себе, и отнес на кровать. У Джима стояло до боли крепко, Ухура была уже влажной — пока недостаточно для проникновения, но умелый язык Джима с легкостью мог исправить это, — и ничто не могло помешать капитану сделать ее своей. Он немного медлил, больше для того, чтобы насладиться предвкушением, но не мог себе отказать в том, чтобы потереться крепким членом о стройные бедра.

— Нийота, — шептал Джим, целуя ее грудь и живот, двумя пальцами дразня клитор и поглаживая между нежных, чуть влажных губ, а Ухура молчала. Джиму было все равно. Если он захочет — когда он захочет — Нийота начнет кричать и взрываться от страсти, а пока все его внимание было поглощено роскошным сильным телом, лежащим перед ним во всей красе. Джим не мог оторваться от нее, и тихие всхлипы услышал тоже не сразу. Подняв голову, он замер, увидев, как Нийота кусает губы, чтобы не разреветься в голос, а лицо ее совершенно вымокло от слез и глухих рыданий. 

— Что случилось?

Никому не хотелось бы вместо стонов удовольствия услышать плач, а вместо ответных ласк получить ненависть во взгляде, но Кирку сегодня не везло.

— Капитан, — прошептала Нийота, — Джим… Джим, пожалуйста, пожалей меня, пожалуйста…

Возбуждение как рукой сняло. Кирк, радуясь, что еще не успел раздеться и окончательно потерять голову, поднялся.

— Что? — зло спросил он, еще больше пугая этим девушку, но Нийоту уже разрывало от сдерживаемой истерики и страха.

— Я не хочу умирать, Джим, — прошептала она, вмиг превратившись из Ухуры-гордячки и Ухуры-зазнайки в жалкое испуганное существо. — Я не хочу умирать, Джим, пожалуйста… Пожалей меня, отпусти, Джим.

Нийота сползла с кровати и теперь лежала у него в ногах, рыдая и умоляя пощадить ее, а душу Кирка полосовало изнутри злостью и ненавистью. Он не мог даже представить Нийоту такой, а теперь, едва не получив ее, знал, что не сможет принять и ее смерть тоже.

— Уходи, — приказал он, сжимая руки в кулаки. 

Ногти впивались в мякоть ладоней, отгоняя болью злость, в голове немного прочистилось от тумана возбуждения, и Кирк понял, что ему действительно жаль Ухуру. Повторять не понадобилось. Прижав к груди обрывки платья, Нийота убежала из его каюты, оставив Джима наедине с вернувшимися метаниями и страхом.

 

— Капитан? — даже если Спок был удивлен появлением капитана возле своей двери, на его лице не появилось ни единого намека на это. 

Джим, все еще злившийся, смотрел ему в лицо, не зная, то ли накинуться с кулаками, то ли просто сбежать от этой глыбы льда, превратившей жизнь его корабля в кошмар.

— Спешу вам сообщить, коммандер, — процедил сквозь зубы Кирк, — что лейтенант Ухура не приступила к своим обязанностям и была освобождена от них.

— Я удивлен тем, что вы сочли должным поставить меня в известность, капитан, — чуть склонил влево голову Спок, а Джиму всего на миг показалось, что уголок его губ дернулся, словно в намеке на усмешку.

— А еще, коммандер, — продолжал сверлить его взглядом Джим, — думаю, мне стоит сказать вам и о том, что место «женщины капитана» теперь будет вакантным до того, как мне удастся найти того, кто их убивал.

— Убийства, сэр? — и снова ни в голосе, ни в лице Спока не было удивления или интереса, он был непроницаем и закрыт, и это еще сильнее бесило Кирка. 

Неопределенность — главный враг человека, разрушающий, вносящий сумятицу в разум и томящий тело, и Кирк ненавидел ее.

— Убийства, — подтвердил он и в этот момент готов был поклясться, что в глазах Спока мелькнуло веселье.

Неопределенность — главный враг человека, но даже она иногда бывает лучше, чем осознание горькой правды.

— Ты, — выдохнул Джим, сгруппировался и толкнул Спока в грудь обеими руками, заставляя его отступить и почти упасть. 

Войдя в каюту, Джим с силой хлопнул по кнопке, и дверь закрылась, блокируя их внутри — подальше от любопытных глаз и возможности сбежать.

Спок, удержавшись на ногах, потирал грудь и смотрел на Джима, но сопротивляться или нападать в ответ даже не попытался. Он просто смотрел на то, как капитан надвигается на него, аккумулируя и взращивая в себе силу страхом и ненавистью, и болью от потери тех, кто был ему нужен.

— Ты, — наступал Кирк, заставляя Спока понемногу отступать. — Это ты, ведь так?

— Поясните, капитан, — не сдавался Спок, и бешенство Джима превратилось в безумие древних берсерков.

Он накинулся на Спока с кулаками, бил его, не чувствуя, как болят руки от ударов по чужеродной плоти, орал и безумел сильнее, не встречая сопротивления. Но удары его не нанесли Споку большого вреда. Пара оливковых синяков — на скуле и животе, одна нелепая, словно девицей оставленная, царапина на груди — и совершенно невозмутимый вид.

— Это ты убил их, подонок, — шипел Джим, снова налетая на него, но в этот раз Спок увернулся. — Ты убивал их, признайся! Ты, сумасшедшая тварь! 

Кирк продолжал наступление, но теперь оно было тщетным. Спок выпрямился, встал прямо перед ним и перехватил занесенную для удара руку, а потом и вторую, блокировал Кирка и точным ударом под колени заставил его упасть. Перед глазами заискрило и потемнело от удара затылком об пол, и дышать было невозможно. Джим хрипел, пытаясь вздохнуть, вернуть силы и столкнуть с себя невыносимо тяжелое тело, но с тем же успехом мог пинать обшивку корабля. Все было тщетно.

Спок накрыл его своим телом и не давал дернуться, а Джиму не хватало воздуха для вдоха. Он чувствовал, как уходит запал и силы, думал только о том, как бы снова начать дышать, и только когда он обмяк, Спок поднялся.

— Вы успокоились, капитан? — проклятому вулканцу все было нипочем, он бы и спарринг с несущейся на него боевой клингонской птицей выдержал, не запыхавшись, а вот Джима словно плитой придавило.

Спок протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь, но Кирк оттолкнул ее и сам попытался подняться. Голову кружило, к горлу подкатывала тошнота, но он упрямо подтянул колени и оперся на руки, пережидая приступ дурноты, а потом все же заставил себя встать прямо.

Теперь они со Споком сражались взглядами, вернее, Кирк продолжал ментально уничтожать его, а вулканец невозмутимо смотрел в ответ.

— Это был ты, — уже не спрашивая, почти утверждая, произнес Джим, мимолетно удивившись тому, каким противным казался севший голос.

— Да.

Не сказать, что Кирк удивился, он втайне был уверен в правоте Боунза, но услышать это все равно было больно и горько. Видимо, это отразилось на лице, Джима повело, и он переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь удержаться. И тут же Спок оказался рядом, поддержал его, подхватив за плечи, но Джим вырвался.

— Зачем?

Великие боги, как много вопросов ему сейчас хотелось задать — нужно было задать, — но он смотрел на Спока, не зная, как справиться с его предательством и безумием, а тот все протягивал к нему руку, оставаясь начеку, если капитану вдруг снова станет дурно.

— Я не думаю, что смогу в полной мере объяснить вам причину моего поведения, капитан. Суть скрыта глубоко в корнях нашей философии, уходит в сотни, если не тысячи лет истории моей расы, и то, что остается на поверхности, вряд ли будет правильно усвоено человеческим разумом.

— А ты постарайся, — хмыкнул Джим, которому стоило бы обидеться на такое пренебрежительное отношение этого гибрида к человеку, но Спок и сам был вулканцем лишь наполовину, а все его заносчивые речи относились и к нему, пусть только частью.

— У моей расы существует понятие «второй половины», — начал Спок, но прервался, увидев, как скривился Кирк. — Капитан, вам лучше присесть.

С этим Джим был согласен. Его действительно мутило, а поняв, что убивать его сейчас не собираются, он был готов позволить себе немного расслабиться. Спок усадил его на кровать, а сам отошел в другой конец комнаты и повернулся спиной, презрев все понятия об учтивости и вежливости. Голос его доносился до Джима словно издалека и сквозь вату, поэтому приходилось прислушиваться. А из-за этого и смысл слов Спока доходил до Кирка с пугающей ясностью.

— На моей планете очень серьезно относятся ко многим понятиям, но самым главным для любого вулканца является «тхила». Сложно объяснить его суть в полной мере. Больше всего оно похоже на человеческое выражение «вторая половина», и это действительно так. Тхила для вулканца — это недостающая часть его души, сознания, чувств и разума. Это тот, кому вулканец будет поклоняться и служить всю свою жизнь, принимая ответное служение. Это…

Спок замолчал, а Джим упорно смотрел ему в спину, между сведенных лопаток, смотрел и ждал, что еще услышит.

— Вы — мой бог, Джим, и я ваш жрец. Как и я для вас бог. И я убью любого, кто посмеет посягнуть на вас или приблизиться к вам, чтобы разделить хотя бы частичку жизни. Я буду убивать всякий раз, когда почувствую соперника, и всегда приду на помощь, чтобы уничтожить врага.

 

Теперь Джим не сомневался в том, что его коммандер спятил. Он смотрел в темные глаза обернувшегося Спока и видел все то, чего раньше в них не было. Любовь, да, куда же без нее в этих обстоятельствах, но вместе с ней Спок дал ему увидеть и свою боль, и ревность, и восхищение, и помощь — все то, о чем он пытался сказать, но слов не хватало.

Джиму снова стало дурно. В голове звучали глухие удары, будто кто-то бил в огромный колокол, а в груди сжималось что-то ледяное, болезненное, отравляло кровь. Он не мог принять то, что говорил Спок, но, кажется, понимал. Правда обрушилась на него потоком холодной воды, перехватив дыхание, и Джима снова замутило. Он согнулся, преодолевая болезненные спазмы, старался отдышаться, но рвота, оставляя во рту и горле противный горький вкус, одолела его, и Кирка вывернуло наизнанку. Уже теряя сознание, он увидел, что Спок бросился ему на помощь, а после этого все поглотила липкая темнота.

 

— Я не буду тебя целовать, красотка, ты и так проснулся, — услышал Джим, понемногу ощущая себя живым. 

В глазах еще было мутно, но рожу улыбающегося Боунза он разглядел.

— Да, воздержись. Иначе меня снова вырвет, — прохрипел Кирк и почувствовал, как режет в горле. — Дай воды.

Маккой тут же протянул стакан, придержал поднявшегося Джима и помог попить.

— Это из-за трубки, скоро пройдет, — успокоил он, и Джим кивнул, снова откидываясь на подушку.

— Что со мной?

— Сильное сотрясение, — проинформировал Боунз. — Ты был в отключке четыре часа, горло отекло из-за аллергии на стандартный укол, пришлось интубировать.

— Коновал, — хмыкнул Джим, а Леонард показал ему гипо, наполненный какой-то синей дрянью.

— Еще одно слово — и ты вернешься в спасительные объятия смерти.

— Молчу, — сдался Джим, радуясь тому, что жив и почти здоров. 

После всего случившегося это было настоящим подарком.

— Помолчи еще час, полежи в тишине и освобождай место, с тобой будет все в порядке.

Боунз посветил ему в глаза, пощелкал пальцами, ловя реакцию Джима на это, и остался удовлетворен.

— Хоть женись.

— Сплюнь, — дернулся Кирк, но Боунз уже не услышал.

 

До того, как турболифт остановился, Джим все еще решал, что ему делать и как вести себя со Споком, открывшимся ему вдруг с неизвестной стороны. А едва двери открылись, как все мысли вылетели из головы. Признавшись, Спок перестал скрывать свои чувства, и без того давно ставшие заметными любопытным взглядам — чужим, а не Кирка, гордившегося до этого своей интуицией. В случае со Споком она не сработала, и это пугало гораздо больше, чем сбивчивые слова коммандера, его объяснения того, что ждет Кирка.

— Капитан на мостике, — сообщила всем и никому Ухура.

Джим, пройдя мимо, кивнул ей, даже не взглянув, и знал точно, что девушка рада этому. Джим следил за Споком и видел, как тот посмотрел на Ухуру, но тут же отвернулся, вычеркнув ее, наверно, из списка тех, кто неминуемо погибнет из-за своей близости к капитану.

Джим занял свое кресло, чувствуя кожей, как его старпом встает позади — каменной незыблемой скалой, на которую всегда можно было опереться. Раньше. Сейчас Джим не доверил бы ему и порванного шнурка.

— Доложите.

— Корабль идет на скорости варп-шесть. До границ Ромуланской империи остается шестнадцать стандартных суток.

Джим кивнул и углубился в изучение данных, которые энсин прислала ему на падд. Спок постоял рядом с ним еще немного, но, не получив никаких указаний, вернулся на свое место, откуда было так удобно следить за всем мостиком и капитаном тоже. Джим подавил желание вздрогнуть от холодных мурашек, бегущих по коже. Никогда не боявшийся — вернее, опасавшийся всегда и оттого до сих пор живой, — он не показывал друзьям и врагам своего страха и истинных чувств, заслужив этим свою славу. Он знал, что на корабле никто не смог бы сравниться с ним по силе в честном поединке. Только Спок. Или тот, кто будет использовать хитрость в схватке, но пока самоубийц не было. А тех, что были, давно разорвало на молекулы в бескрайнем холоде космоса.

Джим осторожно обернулся и тут же попал под прицел напряженного взгляда Спока, будто только и ждавшего, когда капитан посмотрит на него. Джима снова обуял страх — от того, какими кипящими чувствами обжигали его глаза Спока. Все то, о чем он говорил, было в них: и любовь, и ревность, и верность, и готовность убивать — неважно, кого, может быть, даже самого Джима. Это следовало прекратить, но он не знал, как.

Мысль о том, чтобы поддаться Споку, заручиться его вернейшей поддержкой, стать по-настоящему неуязвимым и на своем корабле, и во всей Вселенной, будь она неладна, посетила Джима не впервые за этот день, но только сейчас показалась благоразумной. Он не оценивал стати своего старпома, его внешнюю привлекательность, не думал о том, каково ему могло бы быть с ним в постели. Джим просчитывал варианты, искал альтернативы, подбирал факты — и все говорило о том, что его согласие стать «богом» Спока помогло бы ему во многом. Очень многом, если быть честным, и не в последнюю очередь помогло бы ему заручиться всесторонней поддержкой Императора, а там…

Джим оборвал себя на полумысли, поняв, что Спок все еще смотрит на него и будто читает по его лицу все, о чем он думает.

— Коммандер, пройдемте со мной. Сулу, примите мостик.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джим поднялся и вошел в турболифт, твердо зная, что Спок следует за ним. Он шел, чеканя шаг, слыша, как стучат за спиной каблуки высоких ботинок Спока. Джим оглянулся, увидел, что в коридоре никого нет, и открыл дверь в небольшой конференц-зал, использовавшийся для совещаний высшего командного состава звездолета. Он подождал, пока Спок поравняется с ним, кивнул, приказывая войти внутрь, а потом набрал на замке личный код, запрещавший доступ в зал. Они со Споком остались наедине, и будь Джим проклят, если холод страха не сковал его ноги и не заставил вспотеть ладони.

— Я согласен, — без передышки и объяснений сообщил он, а Спок, прикрыв веки, чтобы Джим не увидел в его глазах хищного блеска и радости, кивнул, принимая ответ.

— Вы не пожалеете об этом, капитан, — произнес он своим бесившим Джима тоном — ровным и спокойным, слишком похожим на тон Императора, когда тот выносил смертные приговоры.

— Будь я проклят, если уже об этом не жалею, — прошептал Джим, но Спок все равно услышал.

В два шага он оказался рядом с капитаном, почти прижимая его к стене, и, чуть наклонившись, прошептал в ухо:  
— Обещаю, я заставлю вас забыть о сомнениях.

Джим вздрогнул, поднял лицо и встретился со Споком глазами. Кирк успел привыкнуть за свою жизнь к подобным взглядам, но что-то в поведении Спока отличалось от привычного восхищения и любования золотым капитаном Имперского Звездного Флота, которые преследовали Джима лет с двадцати.

— У меня есть условия, — выдавил Джим, пытаясь сглотнуть сухой ком, вставший в горле.

— Я приму любое, — самонадеянно пообещал Спок, а Джим немного нервно рассмеялся.

— Вы так уверены, коммандер, что я начинаю завидовать. Не обещайте раньше времени. Вы еще не знаете, о чем я попрошу.

— Я согласен на все, — снова пообещал Спок.

— Ну что ж, вы сами это сказали.

Джим выбрался из ловушки между стеной и грудью Спока, отошел к столу и занял свое обычное место. Это придало ему сил. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, посмотрел на Спока изучающе и сказал:

— Я хочу бесконечного доверия и защиты. Я хочу знать, что в любую секунду, когда я окажусь в опасности, вы будете рядом и поможете мне. Я хочу смерти любого, кто посягнет на мою жизнь. Я хочу протекции у Императора. Я хочу, чтобы вы стали моим оружием и моей крепостью. Я хочу вашей преданности и послушания.

— Вы уже имеете все это, мой капитан, — склонил голову Спок. — И я клянусь, что буду вашим до конца моих дней. Но у всего есть обратная сторона, и вы обязаны знать о ней.

— Слушаю.

— Все, чего вы требуете от меня, вы обязаны будете дать и мне. Эти отношения работают только так — в обе стороны. Подтверждая свое согласие, вы примете узы, которыми мы будем связаны навечно, и вы будете защищать меня так же, как и я вас. Две стороны одной монеты — вот что такое эти узы. Вы — мой, а я — ваш, и так будет до скончания времен.

Джим поморщился от излишнего, как ему показалось, пафоса в речи Спока, но тот был предельно серьезен и собран. Джим внимательно смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, готов ли он поступиться всем: свободой… И на этом список закончился, едва начавшись. То, что предлагал Спок, был несравнимо больше того, что Джим привык считать своей свободой. Он больше не колебался.

— Я согласен.

— Ты не пожалеешь, — пообещал Спок, и голос его изменился. Он стал ниже, мягче, теплее, и будто облизывал Джима каждым звуком. — Ты увидишь, что я был прав.

Джим прикрыл глаза и едва заметно кивнул.

— Что мне теперь нужно сделать? Позвать священника, отправить запрос на свадьбу в командование, сообщить всему экипажу?

— Ничего. Ничего не изменится, — сказал Спок. — Кроме одного. Теперь я всегда буду с тобой.

Он подошел к Джиму, положил ладонь на его щеку и зажмурился, а в голове Джима словно взорвалась сверхновая. Каким-то немыслимым образом его согласие позволило Споку войти в его сознание и подчинить разум. Джим распахнул глаза и изумленно смотрел в глаза Спока, наблюдавшего за ним как будто изнутри и снаружи сразу. Его прикосновение заставляло разум расслабляться, раскидываться перед новым хозяином. 

По телу бежали колючие искорки, каждый нерв, каждая клетка плоти Джима подчинялась сейчас Споку — и это бы пугало, если бы не льющееся в сознание Джима бурным потоком ответное подчинение Спока, его готовность принимать и отдавать в равной степени, его несокрушимая любовь, страсть или что-то еще из набора штампов любовного романа.

Сдавшись, Джим поверил и принял все, что был готов дать ему Спок, и отдал себя без остатка.

— Теперь ты мой, а я — твой, — сообщил Спок, будто на утреннем докладе о состоянии корабля, будто не случилось ничего, выходящего за рамки привычного, нарушающего субординацию.

— И что мне теперь делать? — растерянно спросил Джим.

— Все, что ты делал до этого, — пожал Спок плечами. — Ничего не изменилось.

— И ты не будешь больше никого убивать?

— Только тех, кто посягнет на твою жизнь. Потому что на тело и душу претендовать никто не посмеет.

— А… Секс?

Спок внимательно посмотрел на Джима, медленно поднял глаза, рассматривая его с ног до головы, и Джиму стало одновременно холодно и жарко.

— Я не буду лгать, что не желаю тебя, Джим, но ты еще не готов. Я заявлю права на тебя, когда ты сам решишь, что пора.

Это успокоило Джима, решившего было, что Спок, уже продемонстрировавший свою темную сторону, покажет ее во всей красе и в постели.

Спок вышел, оставляя Джима наедине… Но нет, не было больше никакого «наедине». Даже без Спока рядом, Джим все равно чувствовал его присутствие и знал, что тот чувствует то же самое.

 

Удивительно, но Спок оказался прав. С того их разговора наедине никто больше не смотрел на Джима как на награду или сексуальный объект. Узы Спока словно оставили клеймо на лице Кирка, и никто уже не улыбался ему призывно, никто не стремился попасть в капитанскую каюту, как это было до того, как Спок начал уничтожать каждую соперницу. Еще одним приобретением было то, что нападения на капитана, и без того редкие, но случавшиеся, прекратились вовсе. Спока боялись гораздо больше, чем капитана, хоть Джиму и не было приятно признавать это. Но с тенью Спока за спиной он и вовсе стал неуязвим, и это придавало его храбрости оттенок безрассудства.

Джим все реже оборачивался, идя по коридору, понемногу перестал реагировать на шаги за спиной. Он знал, что Спок всегда начеку, и любой, кто посмел бы угрожать капитану, не прожил бы лишних двадцати минут. Возможно, это и сыграло с ним злую шутку.

Это был Сулу — это уже давно был Сулу, но только сейчас он перешел к активным действиям. Джим едва успел обернуться — и острие кинжала уперлось ему под кадык.

— Вот и пришло твое время.

Сулу улыбался как сумасшедший, его глаза горели ненавистью к Кирку и радостью за себя, такого смелого и ловкого, сумевшего прижать капитана к стенке. Джим переводил взгляд с лезвия на Сулу, выжидая удобный момент, чтобы контратаковать, но его опередили.

— Опусти руку, — велел Спок.

Они оказались в коридоре втроем, и Джим был уверен, что это неспроста. Сулу заранее спланировал свое нападение и сделал так, чтобы остаться с капитаном наедине. Он не учел одного — и это было фатальной ошибкой, — что Спок всегда теперь был рядом с Кирком. Это и стало причиной того, что случилось дальше.

Сулу, словно загипнотизированный, опустил руку, неосторожно чиркнув острием по шее Джима — неглубоко, но больно. Сразу выступила кровь, и вот тогда Спок, как показалось Кирку, обезумел.

Он поднял руку, направил ее в сторону Сулу, а его выпрямленные пальцы задрожали. Джим видел, как потемнели до черноты глаза Спока, а Сулу, глядя в них, снова поднял кинжал, но теперь направил его к своей груди.

— Умри, — велел Спок тихим голосом, и Сулу, подчиняясь чему-то, что было сильнее его, вспорол себе грудь, сумев пробить кожу, мышцы и кости. 

Кинжал вошел в его тело по рукоять, но Сулу еще несколько секунд стоял, не сводя глаз со Спока, и только потом рухнул к ногам Джима. Не потребовалось звать Маккоя, чтобы сразу понять — их рулевой мертв.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джим, потрясенно глядя на Спока.

— Это мой долг, — сухо ответил тот и вызвал к ним медиков и охрану. Пока те спешили на место происшествия, Спок велел Джиму вернуться в свою каюту, но он не послушался. Словно в тумане или помешательстве, он наблюдал за тем, как Маккой проверяет пульс, как исследует тело Сулу трикодером и говорит то, что Джим сам уже понял несколько минут назад.

— Мне нужно провести вскрытие, но, думаю, причина смерти всем очевидна.

— Да, — согласился Спок. — Проникающее ножевое ранение в сердце.

Леонард обернулся к нему, и Джим подумал было, что ему придется оттаскивать негодующего доктора от старпома, который так явно вызывал в нем ненависть. Но все обошлось.

— Именно оно, — будто яд сцеживал, отозвался Маккой. — Вовсе не ментальное давление и приказ к самоуничтожению, как я мог подумать?

— Лен, — позвал Джим. — Не надо.

Боунз обернулся к нему, скрипнул зубами, сдерживая поток язвительных замечаний и злобы, и велел охране отнести тело в лазарет для исследований. Он ничего не сказал на прощание ни Джиму, ни Споку, и Кирк был этому малодушно рад.

— Пойдемте в вашу каюту, — уже не приказывал, а просил Спок.

Джим не стал спорить.

Едва дверь открылась, как Спок толкнул его внутрь, и Джим опешил от такого натиска. Спок прижал его к стене, обнял за шею и прижался лбом ко лбу, смотря прямо в глаза. Джима пугала буря эмоций, бушевавшая внутри его вечно спокойного и невозмутимого старпома. Спок будто сдерживал себя, но лед его брони таял и трескался от того, что творилось в душе. Джим не знал, чего от него можно было ожидать сейчас: взбучки, саркастичных замечаний, побоев или секса, потому что руки Спока, которыми он касался Джима, дрожали.

Но Спок не стал делать ничего из этого. Чуть успокоившись, он прикоснулся губами к губам Джима и замер, словно не зная, как вести себя дальше. Джим, уже истосковавшийся по близости другого тела рядом с собой, недоумевавший, почему Спок до сих пор не заявил своих прав на него в постели, да и просто ошарашенный, открыл рот и первым коснулся языком губ Спока.

Это сорвало тормоза у них обоих, потому что произошедшее дальше мало напоминало поцелуй. Они пожирали друг друга: взглядами, губами, руками. Дыхание Спока было сухим и горячим, оно оседало на щеках и шее Джима влагой. Спок не мог оторваться от него, не мог насытиться, и Джим позволял ему это, чувствуя, как заражается его голодом, как внутри него начинают бушевать те же страсти, что и в Споке. Их взаимопроникновение было абсолютным — на всех уровнях, и когда Спок отступил, отпуская Джима, тот не мог прийти в себя еще пару секунд.

Только потом он безмолвно посмотрел на Спока, спрашивая взглядом, почему тот отпустил его, но Спок промолчал. Он покинул каюту Кирка, оставив его в замешательстве и недоумении. Спок явно демонстрировал отказ от того, чтобы взять Джима, даже когда тот сам был готов, и это заставляло злиться от непонимания.

 

Капитан Кирк, поднявшийся на мостик, мало напоминал того взъерошенного и ошарашенного Джима, которого Спок покинул накануне вечером. Капитан Кирк был собран и деловит, занял свое место, закинул ногу на ногу и взял из рук трепетавшего энсина падд. Капитан Кирк изучил тех, кто был на мостике, взглядом и остался доволен. Новый рулевой излучал страх и трепет даже спиной. Ухура была занята — слишком, как показалось Джиму, занята — изучением радиоволн, Чехов посмотрел на капитана с испугом и тут же отвернулся, выверяя и без того идеальный маршрут. Техники слева от Кирка переговаривались о чем-то шепотом и не подавали вида, что знают о случившемся. Только Спок, чье присутствие Джим чувствовал кожей, смотрел на него иначе, чем остальные, но не выражал этого ни словом, ни действием.

Все знали о том, что случилось вчера, и все знали о том, как это произошло. Глупо было бы предполагать, что этого не случится, но Джим знал, что это идет ему только на пользу. Боятся — уважают, и никто не посмеет больше поднять на него руку, зная, что погибнет от этой же руки по приказу безумного старпома. Джим еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько всесильным.

Но судьба любила устраивать сюрпризы.

— Чехов, доложите.

— Мы в трех часах от границы нейтральной зоны с ромуланской империей.

— Эванс?

— Фазеры заряжены, щиты проверены, корабль функционирует на сто процентов мощности.

— Ухура?

— Эфир чист.

— Спок?

— Мои сканеры не обнаруживают угроз в непосредственной близости от нас и границ нейтральной зоны. Могу сказать, что в радиусе трех сотен миль от нас нет ни одного корабля.

— Прекрасно, — Джим откинулся на спинку кресла. — Чехов, торможение и переход на варп-1 через пятьдесят минут. Эванс, будьте начеку.

— Да, капитан, — одновременно откликнулись оба.

— Ухура, отправьте сообщение в штаб флота. Доложите, что «Энтерпрайз» прибыла на заданную точку и приступает к патрулированию.

— Да, капитан.

— Джим!..

Тот не успел удивиться, что Спок на мостике так неформально обратился к нему, как заметил на экране странное.

Один за другим из ниоткуда и безграничной тьмы космоса появлялись корабли, которых Джим до этого никогда не видел. Приближение дало возможность рассмотреть на их бортах ромуланские гербы, но никогда еще до этого у заклятых врагов Терранской Империи не было замечено кораблей такого класса. Каждый из них был как минимум в три раза крупнее «Энтерпрайз» — гордости и любимицы всего Звездного Флота. 

Вооруженные импульсными пушками и фотонными торпедами, они нацеливали орудия в сторону земного корабля, и Эванс только в последний момент смог воскликнуть:

— Они взяли нас в силовое кольцо!..

Но Джим и сам уже это почувствовал, как и все, кто находился на корабле. 

«Энтерпрайз» вздрогнула, поле искусственной гравитации на секунду дало сбой, а все они оказались в невесомости. Падение на пол было болезненным и унизительным и усугублялось тем, что на экране без запроса на двустороннюю связь возникло лицо ромуланского воина.

— Земляне… Флагманский флот Великой Ромуланской Звездной Империи рад приветствовать вас на нашей территории.

— Это наша территория! — с вызовом ответил Джим, стараясь даже в своем положении выглядеть сурово и грозно. Но ромуланец рассмеялся на его слова.

— Нет, землянин. Теперь это наша территория. Я имею честь сообщить вам, что нейтральная зона и близлежащие планеты отходят под патронаж Ромула. И наше влияние будет распространяться дальше и дальше, пока мы не дойдем до вашей Земли. Ты слышишь меня, человек?

Джим поднялся, расправил плечи и посмотрел в экран с видом победителя, хотя его положение сейчас было незавидным.

— Я — капитан Звездного Флота Терранской Империи Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, требую назвать твое имя и должность.

— Я — энриов Неро, командующий колониальным флотом Звездной Империи, — с усмешкой ответил ромуланец. — Теперь, когда ты знаешь мое имя, тебе будет легче умереть?

Джим опередил его команду буквально на долю секунды, но и этого хватило, чтобы Эванс успел поднять щиты и перенаправить энергию от фазерных пушек к ним. Первый удар ромуланского корабля был силен, но не причинил «Энтерпрайз» вреда, дав ее экипажу время собраться.

— Спок, ваши рекомендации?

— Я предлагаю отступление, — невозмутимо отозвался тот. — У нас очевидное преимущество по маневренности.

— Чехов, обратный курс немедленно!

— Есть, капитан!

В моменты, когда всему кораблю грозила гибель, некогда было рассуждать, строить планы мести или предательства, некогда было предаваться раздумьям. Поэтому Джим и гордился собой и своим экипажем. Глядя в глаза неминуемой смерти, они могли выступить против врага единым фронтом. Именно поэтому Чехов, забыв о страхе и ненависти, прокладывал курс на отступление, мгновенно просчитывая возможные варианты ударов ромуланских пушек, и вносил в расчеты случайные точки, не доверяя в этом компьютеру. Поэтому, когда по «Энтерпрайз» ударили еще одним выстрелом, уже не пробным, а первым в канонаде, она успела дать задний ход.

Джим приказал лететь на предельной варп-скорости, а сам наблюдал за тем, как отдаляются от них светящиеся точки ромуланских кораблей. Некогда было размышлять, откуда они взялись и как ромуланцам удалось изобрести такие мощные реакторы. Главным сейчас было уйти как можно дальше, донести до сведения командования информацию о новом вооружении врага, и Джим не думал, что его поступки расценят как трусость и бегство с поля боя. Он знал, что поступает правильно.

К сожалению, так думал только он и, быть может, Спок, давно разложивший все причины и действия по алгоритмам и логически обосновавший каждый пункт. Но никто из команды, чьи жизни спас Джим, не поддержал его решения. Донесение о том, что «Энтерпрайз» покинула поле предстоящего боя, дошло до ушей Императора прежде, чем корабль оказался на половине пути к Земле.

На подлете к Солнечной системе «Энтерпрайз» окружили штурмовики личной гвардии Императора.

— Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — раздались на мостике первые слова вышедшего на связь капитана боевой группы. — Волей Императора вы признаетесь виновным в саботаже, трусости и дезертирстве. Вам приказано сдать полномочия первому помощнику и явиться в транспортаторный отсек для перемещения под стражу. Если вы не выполните приказа, «Энтерпрайз» будет уничтожена со всем экипажем.

Очень правильный ход, решил Джим, окидывая взглядом мостик. Если и не за его место, так за свою жизнь каждый из его подчиненных сам притащит капитана — бывшего, стало быть, капитана — в транспортаторную и лично нажмет кнопку перемещения. В борьбе за выживание нет друзей и партнеров, каждый остается сам за себя. Джим, и без того доверявший лишь двум людям на корабле, понимал, что даже Боунз мог бы предать его ради жизни.

Оставался только один…

Джим обернулся к Споку, пытаясь только взглядом одновременно и спросить совета, и попросить помощи. Но Спок смежил веки и не ответил ему. Это и стало последней каплей.

Джим поднялся, в последний раз огляделся, запоминая мостик своего корабля таким, каким привык его видеть. Он знал, что все, кто находился здесь, опускают глаза, избегая его взгляда, точно так же, как Спок парой секунд ранее. 

Джим шел по кораблю в полном одиночестве, никто не смел сказать ему ни слова, словно императорская опала была заразной болезнью. Никто не хотел рисковать, но и ликования в глазах своих бывших подчиненных Джим не замечал. Он понимал, что был для экипажа привычным злом, а иногда даже вызывал у них искреннее восхищение. Теперь же никто не знал, кто придет ему на смену, да и то, что капитан нередко спасал их шкуры в самых дерьмовых ситуациях, заставляло людей, возможно, даже жалеть об его потере.

Мерзкое чувство обиды шевельнулось в душе Джима. «Так вам и надо», — подумал он, открывая дверь в транспортаторный отсек. Там находился только один инженер, ни слова не сказавший Кирку, который просто занял свое место и приготовился к перемещению. Опустошение поселилось в нем, разъедая собой все, что было когда-то Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком — блистательным капитаном Звездного Флота Терранской Империи и фаворитом самого Императора.

Теперь он стал безымянным заключенным, чьи дни были сочтены.

 

— Это правда, что ты сбежал с поля боя?

Император был зол, говорил сухо и отрывисто, и Джим все никак не мог встретиться с ним взглядом. Он хотел дать знать своему покровителю, что раскаивается, что считает себя невиновным, что готов вымаливать прощение. Он хотел воскликнуть на весь зал, полный сейчас советниками, адмиралами и капитанами, просто придворными: «Взгляни на меня, Крис! Дай мне оправдаться!». Но Император смотрел в пол под ногами Джима и не поднимал на него глаз.

— Нет! Все было не так!..

Ему не дали шанса оправдаться. Многотысячная толпа, набежавшая посмотреть на то, как Император будет расправляться со своим любимчиком, многим перешедшим дорогу, зашумела, зашепталась, и в обрывках их фраз Джим слышал эхо приговора. 

Стоя в центре зала, он знал, что за его спиной стоит вся команда «Энтерпрайз», их взгляды сверлили спину, и Джима передернуло от того, сколько ненависти было в их глазах. Даже Боунз поддался этому, хоть Джим и не хотел в это верить. Он все делал для того, чтобы спасти жизни этих людей, и все, что получил взамен — черную неблагодарность.

— Император, прикажите первому помощнику зачитать его отчет о происшествии. Думаю, это поможет вам принять правильное решение и нам — поддержать вас в этом.

Конечно, кто еще, кроме Маркуса, мог бы так отчаянно выступить против Кирка. Но в его словах была правда. Непредвзятость и принципиальность Спока была известна всем, и Император, души не чаявший в своем крестнике, с готовностью обернулся к нему. Спок был единственным, кому позволили сегодня находиться рядом с императорским троном. Он сделал пару шагов вперед, чтобы присутствующие смогли рассмотреть его чуть сутуловатую фигуру в тени трона.

— Да, Спок, — согласился Император. — Расскажи нам то, о чем сообщил мне в отчете.

В Джиме запылала искорка надежды. Спок не мог бы предать его — не тогда, когда считал своим богом, не тогда, когда признал его своей второй половиной. Джим почти улыбался, открыто глядя на своего тхилу — так, кажется, называл его Спок?

Но вместо того, чтобы рассеять сомнения и рассказать всем, почему капитан Кирк увел свой корабль из-под прицела десятков новейших боевых кораблей ромуланцев, Спок первыми же словами выбил из-под ног Джима землю. Кирк будто наяву почувствовал, как сжимается на его шее веревка, как острое лезвие топора рассекает кожу, позвонки и трахею, лишая его последнего, что осталось, — жизни.

— Самую суть, Спок, — попросил Император. — Чтобы мы поняли, стоит ли судить Кирка или допустить, что он герой.

Спок посмотрел на него, перевел взгляд на Джима и опустил глаза. И в этот момент тот понял, что это были его последние секунды жизни. Все, о чем говорил ему Спок, все, в чем он признавался еще неделю назад — все было ничтожно и глупо. Спок немедленно забыл об этом, оказавшись в безопасности под теплым крылом своего крестного. И сдать бывшего капитана, допустившего фатальную ошибку, было бы логично, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.

— Фактически, капитан… мистер Кирк приказал покинуть возможное поле боя. Но я должен сказать, что…

Ликующий Маркус перебил его.

— Фактически, вы подтверждаете, что капитан приказал уйти от прямого столкновения, презрев основы Устава Звездного Флота и нарушая правила поведения при встрече с предполагаемым противником?

— Да, но…

— Здесь не будет «но», Спок, — остановил его Император. — Ты сказал главное, а все остальное — лишние подробности.

У Джима вырвался нервный смешок. То, что он увел из-под неминуемой гибели флагман Флота, то, что он предупредил командование о том, что у их главного врага появилось новое оружие и невиданные доселе мощности, то, что он успел предупредить о скором нападении ромуланцев на их территорию — все это Император назвал «лишними подробностями»? Это не могло быть правдой. Все, что творилось сейчас перед его глазами, было истинным театром абсурда, и Джим знал, что не только он понимает это. Но никто не пришел ему на помощь, никто не использовал свои способы влияния на Императора — а они были тут больше, чем у одного человека.

Но все промолчали. Их ненависть к Кирку была сильнее справедливости. Да как о ней могла идти речь при дворе одного из самых жестоких тиранов, что знала Вселенная?

Джим смотрел в голубые глаза императора, который когда-то позволил ему называть себя просто Крисом, видел, как новые морщины легли у него под глазами и на лбу, как поседели виски. Теперь в его волосах было больше соли, чем перца, но даже таким Крис был еще силен, невероятно силен и могущественен. И он не стал бы спускать нарушение приказа даже своему фавориту.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, я признаю тебя виновным в дезертирстве и предательстве Империи. Ты будешь казнен немедленно.

Император едва успел поднять руку, чтобы позвать палача, но Джим смотрел не на это. Едва прозвучали слова о том, что он умрет, как внешне покорный Спок неожиданно преобразился. В голове Джима вихрем пронеслись все те слова, что Спок говорил ему:

«Вы — мой бог, Джим»

«Я убью любого, кто посмеет посягнуть на вас».

«Я всегда приду на помощь, чтобы уничтожить врага».

Все, о чем говорил Спок, мгновенно ожило в его глазах, когда он понял, что его тхила находится на волосок от гибели.

Только ближайшим соратникам и родственникам Императора дозволялось приходить на советы вооруженными, пусть это были только парадные шпаги, годные лишь на то, чтобы сверкать эфесами на фоне формы. Но даже такого оружия хватило вулканцу.

Спок выхватил шпагу и в доли секунды развернулся к Императору, приставив острие к его шее.

— Спок, что?.. — единственное, что тот успел произнести перед тем, как его крестник, не сомневаясь и не скорбя, вогнал лезвие шпаги в его горло.

Император закатил глаза, вместо слов из его горла доносилось бульканье крови, и только когда она полилась изо рта, Спок выдернул шпагу, придержав голову своего крестного за лоб, чтобы было удобнее. Джим и остальные собравшиеся молча наблюдали за этим, не в силах произнести ни слова, ни сделать что-либо для спасения повелителя. Бездыханное тело некрасиво сгорбилось на троне, а потом и вовсе рухнуло к ногам Спока.

И только тогда зал ожил.

— Да здравствует Император! — закричали люди. Сначала их было несколько, потом все больше и больше, и в итоге все в едином порыве скандировали приветствие новому Императору, забыв о том, что еще теплое тело предыдущего валялось на ступеньках трона. — Долгих лет Императору!

Спок обернулся к ним, вытер лезвие шпаги рукой и показал измазанную кровью ладонь. Зал заревел от восторга, самые экзальтированные рухнули на колени, стремясь показать своему повелителю всю силу обожания.

Только Джим молчал и смотрел на Спока, а Спок — на него. Им снова не нужны были слова, потому что они могли читать мысли друг друга.

«Я обещал тебе защиту, ты помнишь? — спрашивал Спок, а Джим улыбался и кивал. — Я обещал убить любого, кто посягнет на твою жизнь».

«Я помню, Спок, — отвечал Джим. — И помню, как ты говорил, что настанет момент, когда и я признаю тебя своим богом. Это случилось».

К великому удивлению людей в зале, к вящей злобе Маркуса и других врагов Джима, они увидели, как только что приговоренный к смерти военный преступник кинулся по ступенькам вверх — прямиком в раскрытые объятия новоявленного Императора.


End file.
